This invention relates to well bore apparatus; and, more particularly, this invention pertains to new and improved well bore apparatus arranged for carrying temperature-sensitive devices such as measurement sensors, electronic circuitry or explosive devices when the well bore apparatus is to be operated at moderate temperatures as well as for protecting these various temperature-sensitive devices when the well bore apparatus is to be operated at extreme well bore temperatures.